Bath time
by Nam Min Hee
Summary: [One-shot]. Hora del baño de Sarada, y a Sasuke le tocará bañarla por primera vez.


_**Disclaimer:** Sakura H., Sasuke U. y Sarada U. no me pertenecen, son personajes de Naruto, creados por Kishimoto._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bath time<em>**

— _Papá_, presta atención.

La risita de Sakura fue respondida con un pequeño gruñido.

— Tch.

La mujer lo empujó con su hombro suavemente, mientras alcanzaba el bote de champú rosa que flotaba en el agua y abría la tapa con su pulgar.

— Presta atención, Sasuke-kun, luego tendrás que hacerlo tú. —él arqueó una ceja. Ella le dio un pequeño codazo y le obligó a bajar la mirada al interior de la bañera—. Sólo observa atentamente ¿si?

— Hmp.

Frunció el ceño cuando la niña apareció en su campo de visión. Ella movía sus pequeños brazos vigorosamente y profería pequeñas risitas como respuesta a los cariños que las manos de Sakura hacían en su barriga.

— ¡Daaa! —chapoteó enviando gotas de agua a la camiseta de Sakura. Eso provocó una pequeña sonrisa burlona en Sasuke.

— Bueno, papá bañará por primera vez a Sara-chan, así que supongo que estará igual de emocionada que mami. —expresó con la emoción palpable en su voz. Sasuke entornó los ojos avergonzado.

— Deja de hablar así. —siseó Sasuke. Sakura se encogió de hombros y se incorporó. Sasuke permitió que sus ojos negruzcos escudriñaran la tina. La porcelana blanca e impecable parecía ser demasiado fría para una piel expuesta y tan sensible como lo es la de un bebé. Sentía la ferviente necesidad de cogerla, sacarla de allí y envolverla con tres sábanas. _¿Qué era eso?_

Las hábiles manos de la pelirosa empezaron a masajear con suavidad el cabello negro, creando espuma blanca que se iba esparciendo hasta al cuero cabelludo y detrás de las orejas.

— ¿Ves?, es fácil. Ahora tú. —se movió a un lado para darle un poco de espacio, pero tras unos segundos sin ver que éste se acercara, resopló—. No seas terco, Sasuke, vas a hacerlo de todas forma. —el hombre gruñó y terminó por arrastrase para quedar a su lado y acomodado en un buen ángulo. La pelirosa sonrió—. ¡Verás que acabará siendo divertido!

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua y sacudió la cabeza. Cuando a regañadientes llevó las manos cerca del cuerpo de la bebé, algo dentro de él hizo que retrocediera un poco y sus ojos se enfocaron repentinamente en sus manos. Eran grandes, más que las de Sakura, callosas y rudas. ¿Por qué estaba nervioso?. Pronto se deshizo de cualquier signo de inseguridad al recordar a una radiante y sonriente Sakura esperando a su lado.

— Vamos allá. —apremió con un susurro alentador.

Él exhaló por la nariz con fuerza, un poco tenso. Luego dejó que sus falanges se hicieran cargo, cepillando el suave pelo de Sarada sin problema. No tardó en acostumbrase y ella en ningún momento se quejó.

Estaba este patito de goma, que había llamado su atención, todo amarillo chillón. Sus regordetas y blancas manos tantearon con torpeza para agarrarlo, en vano, ya que se encontraba en la otra punta de la bañera, y a pesar de todos los esfuerzos de la niña por extender los bracitos y llegar a él, ella se rindió con un lamento.

Él mismo le acercó el objeto, enjabonándolo en el proceso. Parecía un poco dudosa cuando lo tuvo enfrente, pero una vez lo tenía en sus brazos, no lo soltó.

— Sakura.

Nadie contestó.

Sasuke detuvo su labor para echar un vistazo al sitio donde se suponía que estaría su esposa. Pero no lo hacía. De hecho, estaban él y Sarada sólos en el cuarto de baño.

Ella se había escapado a hurtadillas. _Bruja_.

— ¡Aaah!

Inmediatamente su atención volvió a trasladarse a Sarada, que lo contemplaba con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara de bebé. Él le frunció el ceño y le gruñó a la vez que volvía a mover los dedos sobre su cabeza.

— ¿Qué?

Ella succionó su labio inferior hacia dentro sin apartar los ojos de su papá. Arrugaba los dedos de los pies probablemente sin darse cuenta de que lo hacía. No tardó en volver a mirar el resbaloso pato de goma que se había escapado de sus manos y ahora estaba flotando entre sus piernas.

No entendió por qué lo había hecho, pero le tendió el pato nuevamente. Ella acepto el juguete haciendo chillidos agudos de gratitud a cambio.

Sus labios ser curvaron en una sonrisa.

Sasuke sumergió la taza de agua que Sakura le había dejado allí para enjuagar y limpiar todo rastro de jabón en ella. Fue cuidadoso y lo hizo poco a poco, procurando que el agua no entrara en los ojos de la bebé.

_¡Flash!_

_..._

Sasuke parpadeó y miró sobre su hombro.

Allí, Sakura sonreía detrás de una cámara. Cuando la bajó, la diversión brillaba malvadamente en sus ojos jade.

Le frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Ella se mordió el labio y guardó la cámara detrás de su espalda.

— Esa era una imagen muy tierna, Sasuke. —y lo decía en serio. Siempre era emotivo ver a Sasuke desenvolver su papel de padre con Sarada, aunque le tildasen de frío e insensible, en el fondo tenía un gran corazón, y desde el primer momento había un lugar reservado para ella.

Sasuke se apoyó en el borde de la bañera para levantarse.

— Sácala de ahí.

Lo observó hacerse hacia atrás y ella suspiró con diversión. Acababa de caer en cuenta de que a Sasuke no le gustaba oír esa clase de cosas. Dejó la cámara sobre el lavabo y se volvió hacia Sarada con una toalla de color melocotón.

— Oh, ¡ahora sí está bien! —besó su cuello acarreando una oleada de risas infantiles.

No obstante, y después de repartir un poco de colonia para bebés en ella, se percató de que estaba algo inquieta. Se removía más de lo normal, intentando zafarse de su madre.

— Sasuke-kun, creo que quiere ir contigo. —el hombre, quién había estado mirando el panorama, arqueó las cejas.

— ¿Cómo sabrías eso?

Negó levemente con la cabeza y se mordió una sonrisa, todo ello mientras trataba de arrullar a Sarada, que cada vez se veía más incómoda con ella, incluso había conseguido que una pierna pateara fuera de la toalla.

— Sólo cógela, Sasuke, te aseguro que va a estar más tranquila.

Él no se opuso como debía ser, decidió Sakura, y eso trajo una sonrisa a su cara. Cuando Sarada estuvo en sus brazos, las predicciones de Sakura se hicieron realidad. Estaba más calmada, y ante eso Sakura hizo un sonido de satisfacción. Se acercó y acarició la nariz de la niña.

— Lo has hecho muy bien, Sara-chan, —cerró los ojos y subió la mirada a su esposo, con las mejillas coloreadas de rosa—, y tú también, Sasuke. —susurró.

Sasuke la miró intensamente, el bebé se movió nuevamente en los brazos esta vez de su progenitor. De repente, Sasuke pestañeó y frunció el ceño a su mujer enviándole una silenciosa petición de ayuda.

— Acúnala suavemente. —le dio un apretón en su brazo como para enfatizar sus palabras.

Nuevamente, el azabache no manifestó ninguna queja e hizo lo que le dijo. Eso fue suficiente para acallar los pequeños gemidos y hacer que se acurrucara contra su cálido pecho. Sarada se metió el pulgar en la boca y parpadeó antes de cerrar los ojos.

Inconscientemente, Sasuke se había perdido examinando los rasgos de su hija. Era imposible que existiese tanta perfección junta. Era increíblemente menuda y pequeña en sus manos. Desde su pequeña nariz hasta sus bellos ojos negros, que ahora estaba escondidos tras sus párpados, Sarada era una pequeña bebé hermosa y nadie dudaba en que sería una belleza cuando creciese. No tendría problemas para encontrar dependientes —ese era un tema delicado para él— y sentía la urgencia de atravesar con su chidori a cada uno de ellos que osara ponerle un dedo encima. Quería protegerla de los horrores de este mundo.

No se había dado cuenta, pero estaba sonriendo y apostaba a que sus ojos se habían suavizado al permitirse bajar la guardia.

_¡Flash!_

_—_Sakura...

— Te amo, Sasuke.

Y no se atrevió a objetar nada, ni si quiera a fruncirle el ceño, por vio el alma en los bellos ojos de su mujer. Parecía tan vulnerable y feliz viéndolos a los dos juntos, como si ambos fueran su tesoro más valioso. _Y él bien sabía de tesoros. _Sasuke le dio una pequeña sonrisa, una de aquellas que tenía pocas oportunidades de ver, casi nulas.

— Ven aquí. —con un gesto de su mano, se acercó y dejó que su brazo rodeara su cintura, ella apoyó su mejilla en el hombro del pelinegro mientras veían silenciosamente cómo dormía profundamente a su retoño.

— ¿Sabes?, fue interesante bañarla. —murmuró Sasuke con la voz ronca.

Sakura esbozó una sonrisa genuina dejando un beso sobre la clavícula del hombre.

.

.

Sakura removió su café y le dio un lento sorbo, comprobando la hora por encima de la taza. Hacían unos minutos había escuchado cerrarse la llave del agua y Sasuke aún no terminaba.

La puerta del baño se abrió impetuosamente, y el escándalo se abrió paso.

— ¡Sakura, agarra a tu hija! —el grito de su hombre hizo que se pusiera en alerta inmediatamente. Pero no le dio tiempo ni a separar la taza de su boca, porque vio a una pequeña personita corretear por el pasillo con el trasero al aire. Casi escupe el café que había conseguido ingerir cuando vio a Sasuke perseguirla con su toalla de color melocotón en la mano, intentando cubrirla.

Y Sasuke estaba desnudo.

— ¡Sasuke-kun!

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡POR FIN!<strong> *se limpia el sudor de la frente* mi primer fic de Sarada. La verdad, es que ya tengo dos guardados y completos pero no me atrevo a subirlos._

_Próximamente tengo una cosa genialosa preparada para un **Bolt U. con Sarada. U**, ¡muajajaja!, ese lo tengo a medio terminar._

_En fin, espero que os haya gustado este fic, me gustó mucho escribirlo e hice miles de versiones distintas, hasta que quedó así. El final quizá quedó un poco traumante, xD_

_¿Reviews?_

**_¡SOMOS CANNON!_**


End file.
